Snowbound
by mamapranayama
Summary: Stuck inside their motel room during a blizzard, Sam and Dean are left with little else to do but talk, even if they don't really want to. Set after 6.11 'Appointment in Samarra'


_A/N: This is just a short, plotless one-shot for all of you that have been stuck inside the last couple of days thanks to the snow. It's dialog only. Why? I dunno, I just wanted to try something different. Let me know if it's any good or if I totally missed the mark on this one. In the mean time, stay warm and safe. :D_

**Snowbound**

"Dammit!"

"What?"

"Wi-fi just cut out. I don't have the internet."

"So?...'bout time you got off that thing anyway, you've been on it for hours."

"Well...I was looking into a case. Besides, you were the one whining about being bored and needing something to do when all you've been working on is watching TV."

"Can you blame me? There's a marathon on."

"It's America's Next Top Model, Dean."

"So sue me...I can't help it if I'm drawn in by the drama. Posing in front of a camera and looking fierce is much harder than it looks, you know."

"You just like staring at half-naked girls."

"Well, it's not like this place has Cinemax. Anyways, look at it outside. We're not gonna to be going anywhere anytime soon. There's got to be at least two feet of snow piled outside the door already and it's not letting up. Why don't you just put the laptop away and I don't know...we could play cards or do something fun. "

"Fun? You call being stuck in here with you while the blizzard of the century is dumping on us fun?"

"No, but I'm an entertaining guy, I can think of something."

"No, you're annoying. And it's your fault we're stuck here in the first place."

"Hey! I can't control the weather."

"No, but it was your idea to come here and hunt that damned ghost. I mean c'mon, 600 miles of driving just for a salt and burn that only took us an hour?"

"We've driven further for less and besides, that family isn't gonna have their great-uncle Harry throwing dishes at them anymore...What?...Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"That one. Right there. The rolling eyes and the pinchy thing you do with your face."

"Pinchy thing?"

"Yeah...you wanna talk about annoying, you don't have to look much further than a mirror."

"Dean...When are we actually going to talk about the real reason why you suggested coming out here and doing this job?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know..."

"Sam..."

"Dean, c'mon. You've been tip-toeing around me for weeks like I'm going to break or something."

"Have not."

"Really? There were at least three other cases we could have taken that were way bigger than this one, but you thought we should take this. I get it...you just wanted something easy because you don't trust that I can do the job yet."

"That's not it, Sam."

"You wouldn't even let me hold the lighter, Dean."

"Do we really need to talk about this now?"

"Like you said, we're not going anywhere."

"Fine then. Yeah, I wanted something that we could ease back into, So? It's our first case since...you know..."

"Since you had death shove my soul back inside me? Dean...You don't think I know that? I wouldn't have told you that I was ready to hunt again if I wasn't. You don't have to worry about me, okay? I've had plenty of time to adjust and I'm not concerned about this thing in my head falling apart, so why are you?"

"Because you should be, Sam...the things we do...and see...I know from experience how bad memories can be triggered...I've been there. I just..I finally got you back, man. Why risk it by jumping head first into the fire?"

"Dean...You gotta believe me when I say that I don't remember a thing about what happened to me in Hell and I honestly... I don't want to. I'm not going to rooting around in my head for those memories."

"I know... But sometimes things come back when you least expect them. It' been years since I was there, but even now...sometimes out of the blue... I'll remember something I don't want to. I just don't want to take the chance that something like that could happen to you."

"It won't, Dean...and I'm sorry...you have all those memories to carry around while I don't...It's hardly fair."

"Better me than you."

"Don't say that, man."

"Sam, it's okay. I can handle it and I've been handling it for a long time. So, maybe we don't need to talk about this anymore, okay?. Let's just play some cards."

"You're avoiding the subject, Dean."

"Yup. How about Go fish?"

"Go fish? I'm not five. "

"No. But you suck at everything else and I need a little bit of a challenge."

"Fine...we'll talk about it later. Just shut up and deal."

_The End_


End file.
